


(fanart) RED sketches

by anmkosk (Ansku)



Category: British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, RED (2010), RED (2010) RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansku/pseuds/anmkosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Karl Urban as William Cooper<br/>Chapter 2: Helen Mirren as Victoria Winslow (kind of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> Karl Urban as William Cooper.
> 
> Drawn for simboo in August 2013.
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d6jyzwl) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/ak42v) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/59525985953/)


	2. Helen Mirren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen Mirren, was supposed to be as Victoria Winslow but couldn't find a good reference picture so the hair isn't quite right.
> 
> Drawn for [Debris K](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris_K) in October 2013
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d6rggf2) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/djCSb) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/64811425825/)


End file.
